Linus
by Tang Si Ming-Yue
Summary: Aang was like Linus, Katara his blanket. With his blanket, he was happy, alive, but when Lucy took it away, Linus was just another human being in the world... just one who had lost the will to smile.


A/N: So I was reading Peanuts the other day, because my friend has this big ol' book of 'em. Suddenly, this idea struck me and I wrote it down right then and there, and my friends were all, "Ohmigosh, what in the world are you writing?!" but they don't watch or like Avatar so I was like, "…um…"

Anyways! This story's a little sad, but it gets happier at the end. :) So read on, good readers!

Disclaimer: I have to do homework. I don't think the owners of Avatar have to do homework.

Sokka: You would think that.

Me: What, they DO do homework?!

Sokka: Heh heh. You said doo-doo.

Me: T.T

**Linus**

She was gone. Gone like the wind, gone like the stars in the morning, gone like the leaves in the winter, like the snow in the spring, like the food on Sokka's plate.

Aang wasn't sure what Zuko had been trying to do to him. Maybe it was all on purpose. Maybe he wanted to help…?

It didn't.

Things had been amazing with Katara. It was love, true love! Aang had never felt this way about anyone, any_thing_. At school, they'd walk down the halls, holding hands as he stroked hers, going as slowly as possible to stay together as long as they could, to keep the moment going.

He would come up behind her and hug her tightly, yet gently, around the waist. He would whisper sweet nothings into her ear, things she heard every day from him, but somehow made her blush each time.

As they sat under the large oak tree together in their free time, she would hum a gentle song in that sweet voice, gray eyes would meet gorgeous blue, and they would kiss…

…but not anymore.

He would never again experience such flutters in his heart at the touch of her smooth skin, her soft hair. She was gone and, according to Zuko, never coming back.

Her father got a new job. They were moving away, only an hour or two from their town. Aang was not too depressed by this fact. He would still be able to see her often. He could drive up there, ring her doorbell, hold her…

But before she left, she looked at Aang with tears in her eyes and asked in a terribly innocent voice, "Why? Why would you do this?" He didn't know what to say. He didn't know what she was asking about.

"I don't understand," he decided to say, confusion and sadness apparent on his face.

Tears fell in rapid streams down her cheeks. "I don't either," she said. "Just… please, don't come to see me."

Aang pleaded with her. What had he done wrong? He would fix whatever it was, whatever it took! Don't leave him… don't let him live without her. He would die, perish from a heart ripped into pieces that would never fit back together.

But she left.

Zuko had told her that Aang wanted to see other people. He claimed it was to save him from love, protect him from hurt. But Aang could only feel rage towards him for bringing his life to a lonely and sudden depression. Life would never be the same again without her.

Because, he figured, Aang was like Linus. Aang was like Linus and Katara was his blanket. With his blanket, he could easily be found the happiest person in the world. He was secure, joyful. But when Lucy took his blanket away, life was devoid of that special something. There was no use living. Linus was just another human being in the world, but one who had lost the will to smile.

He walked around for weeks in a pathetic daze. The glass was not half empty, the drink was completely gone. People came up to him and offered him kind words. He took none of them. Nothing could fill a hole inside the heart.

The fact of the matter was that Katara was his blanket. He couldn't make it through the day without her.

Two months later. She was still gone. No call… nothing. He was depressed to no end. The majority of his time was spent in his room, dreaming about what he'd be doing if she were there. Maybe they would be at their special oak tree. She could be humming, a breeze would softly blow her hair, the sun would shine on her, making her glow. Maybe…

The phone rang. He answered. "I'm sorry," he heard Zuko say on the other end. "So, so sorry. Just – just answer the door." The dial tone returned.

At this moment, the doorbell rang. Aang went to answer it – what else did he have to lose anymore?

He turned the porch light on. He heard the water falling from the sky. He swung the door open, he felt the cold air overwhelm him…

…or perhaps it was because his blanket – his beautiful, beautiful, perfect-in-every-way blanket – was standing in front of him, drenched to the skin in the pouring rain.

A/N: I actually really liked this. :) You have no idea how much I wanted to go on with the story! Like maybe have Katara say, "Hi, Aang," or, "Can I come in?" or, "I missed you," and THEN end the story. I also wanted them to just run into each other's arm and kiss. But it made more sense this way. Although I really wanted to just write that in!

But whatevs.

If I didn't make it clear or something, Zuko told Katara that Aang wanted to see other people because he liked her, and because she was moving away, it was the perfect opportunity to do so. But then he felt guilty about it and told Katara the truth, so she went to go see Aang and make up and get back together cuz they LOOOOOVE each other and all that jazz.

So you can just imagine what happened at the end since I didn't write it. But I know what happened. Mwahahaha…

**REVIEW!! OR ELSE RUDOLPH AND BLITZEN WILL EAT YOUR GINGERBREAD HOUSES!!!**

**Sokka: But what if they don't have a gingerbread house?**

**Me: …Well, of course I'll… um… I'll, uh… um… SHUT UP, SOKKA!**

**Sokka: And besides that, what about the other reindeer? Why don't THEY get to eat the gingerbread houses, huh?**

**Me: Cuz they'll eat their candy canes.**

**Sokka: I see… so what about Santa? The elves? Mrs. Claus? What are they doing while the reindeer are off getting fat?**

**Me: …Well, of course they'll… um… they'll, uh… um… SHUT UP, SOKKA!**

Tangy :D


End file.
